It has often been said that the best inventions are made by people creating something related to their vocation as opposed to their avocation or creating a development in an extraneous field. The reasoning goes, that those who can recognize a true need and then fill it, will have solved a problem that was known to exist.
In today's hectic world, where time is short and doing double duty is a key phrase in our vocabulary, the ability to develop a apparatus that serves multiple functions is indeed gratifying. When the item developed can serve three uses, that situation is most unique. The product of this invention does just that.
The apparatus of this invention finds utility in various rooms of the home, camper, RV, or dormitory including the kitchen, the bathroom, and the laundry. This apparatus is also ideal for use in vacation homes and individual dormitory rooms where space is at a premium.
The apparatus of this invention can be used as an ordinary coat hook for jackets, bathrobes and the like, as well as a towel rack when so oriented, or in the laundry or dormitory room as a place for the retention of clothes hangers on either a short or long term basis, depending upon the location and number of occupants.